Un día
by Kisaki Yazmin Motou
Summary: Siempre nos gana la curiosidad, no? Quieres saber que encontraron Estoico. Bocón y Astrid por curiosos? Lo que encontraron no lo podían creer y todo eso en un día...


**Holisss! n.n/ Este es mi primer fic de Cómo Entrenar A Tu Dragón, espero que sea de su adrado n.n**

**-**Hola!-…. **Dialogo**

_-Hermano-… _**Canto**

Era medio día en la isla de Berk, Bocón se encontraba en la forja afilando unas cuantas espadas, cuando de repente vio pasar a Hipo junto con Chimuelo, eso no era nada fuera de común, lo raro era un caja un poco grande de una madera ligera que llevaba Hipo, ganándole la curiosidad, empezó a seguirlo en silencio; no llevaba mucho rato siguiéndolo cuando se encontró o topo con Estoico y Astrid…

-¿Qué estás haciendo Bocón?- Pregunto Estoico.

-Trato de averiguar a donde va Hipo con esa caja- Contesto Bocón con cuidado de no ser escuchado por Hipo, al mismo tiempo que señalaba la caja que llevaba y observaba como paraba a comprar una canasta de pescados que Chimuelo llevaría junto con algunas manzanas.

-Y porque mejor no le preguntas- Le sugirió Astrid.

-Tú sabes al igual que yo lo reservado que puede llegar a ser Hipo con sus asuntos- Le contesto Bocón.

Antes de que alguien lograra decir algo, Hipo ya iba en dirección al bosque, al parecer había metido las manzanas a una bolsa que llevaba colgada. Tratando de no perderlo Bocón lo empezó a seguir de nuevo, a lo cual le siguieron Estoico y Astrid que les gano la curiosidad y empezaron a seguir a Hipo también; tardaron aproximadamente una hora en llegar a su destino, los tres estaban un poco cansados, tratando de asegurarse de no hacer ningún ruido, aunque siendo sinceros, el estaba más entretenido jugando con Hipo en todo el camino, a todos se les hacia un tanto raro que no se fueran volando, aunque lo agradecían, ya que de haberlo hecho no los habrían podido seguir.

Cuando se dieron cuenta donde estaban se sorprendieron al ver que era la cala donde Hipo y Chimuelo se habían conocido. Se escondieron detrás de unas rocas grandes, donde se dieron cuenta que ya no tardaría en anochecer mas Hipo se encontraba muy tranquilo.

Ahora que lo lograban recordar, Hipo junto con Chimuelo se desaparecían una vez al mes, se desaparecían alguna tarde y no lo veían hasta la tarde del día siguiente, si tenían cuidado podrían descubrir que era lo que hacían esos dos cuando en todo ese tiempo.

Pasaron algunas horas, en las que solo pudieron apreciar como Hipo jugaba con Chimuelo, olvidándose los dos del resto del mundo, no paso mucho para que Hipo hiciera una fogata con la ayuda de Chimuelo para cocinar dos pescados para él y los que quedaban para Chimuelo, después de comer, ambos disfrutaron de unas deliciosas manzanas como postre.

Bocón, Estoico y Astrid ya se encontraban cansados y hambrientos; ¡Solo los habían seguido para ver como esos dos se tomaban el día para ellos!, ya los tres tenían la idea de irse en silencio cuando escucharon algo que les llamo la atención…

-¿No será mejor mañana en la mañana, amigo?- Pregunto Hipo a Chimuelo que lo miraba muy tiernamente y luego miraba a la caja que Hipo había traído.

En ese momento lo tres metiches (N/A: Me gano la tentación llamarlos así XD) se les olvido por completo la idea de irse y una pregunta invadió su mente, ¿De qué hablaba Hipo?

-Está bien- Contesto Hipo sonriéndole a su amigo, el cual al escuchar la respuesta de Hipo empezó a brincar de alegría y como si fuera un gato se acerco a su jinete y empezó a ronronear, mientras que Hipo se acercaba a la caja que había dejado un poco alejada.

Bocón, Estoico y Astrid miraban muy curiosa la caja, ¿Qué habría dentro de la caja como para tener a Chimuelo tan alegre?

Cuando Hipo abrió y saco lo que había en la caja, los tres tenían la misma cara de con función, ¿Qué rayos era eso?, se parecía al pequeño instrumento que Bocón tocaba, solo que este era más grande y un poco más grueso, color negro con algunos toques verdes (N/A: una guitarra clásica, para que no se confundan n.n)

-¿En serio te gusta, amigo?, ¿No me engañas?- Pregunto Hipo a Chimuelo, sentándose en una roca, mientras sostenía el instrumento, a lo cual Chimuelo lo miro con una carita que simplemente decía "Crees que yo te mentiría o haría algún daño", que cuando Hipo la miro simplemente sonrió y si esa no era respuesta suficiente Chimuelo empezó a brincar muy alegra por todo el lugar haciendo reír a Hipo.

Los tres metiches, miraban muy atentos la escena, abrevaron como después de saltar un pequeño rato Chimuelo se acostaba en frente de Hipo y como este sonreía y como de repente empezó a tocar las cuerdas.

(N/A: esta es la canción les dejo el link, si gustan escucharla n.n watch?v=RrmSsWKGF5o)

Bocón, Estoico y Astrid se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar y observar como Hipo manejaba muy bien aquel instrumento, ya que lo que escuchaban era hermoso, cuando de repente escuchó algo más… algo más… hermoso…

_Hermano, mi hermano_

_Dime, ¿Por qué estamos peleando?_

_Tenemos que terminar con esta guerra…_

Esa voz era hermosa, y esa voz era la de Hipo, quien con los ojos cerrados continúo tocando el instrumento y cantando.

…_Deberíamos querernos el uno al otro_

_Podríamos solo pretender_

_Que esta guerra nunca comenzó_

_Podemos intentarlo_

_Hermano, mi hermano…_

Al decir eso, Hipo abrió los ojos mirando a Chimuelo con una ligera sonrisa, mientras que Chimuelo lo miraba fascinado.

…_Nos enfrentamos de diferentes lados _

_Las quemaduras de la cólera no pueden recordar porque_

_Es una locura causar tanto dolor_

_Nuestro absoluto orgullo nos hace odiar de esta manera…_

Se podía notar un poco de tristeza de Hipo al cantar esa parte, ya que una pequeña lagrima bajaba por su mejilla.

…_Vemos nuestros mundos caer_

_Dime ¿que ganas?_

_Cuando pierdes tu corazón…_

Algo que a los tres les había llamado la atención, era notar como Hipo cantaba con tanto sentimiento la canción.

…_Hermano, mi hermano_

_Dime ¿Por qué estamos peleando?_

_¿No es la vida mucho mejor?_

_Si todos nos queremos el uno al otro_

_Podríamos solo pretender_

_Que esta guerra nunca comenzó_

_Dime ¿Por qué?_

_Hermano, mi hermano…_

Guerra, una palabra tan simple que causa tanto dolor al mismo tiempo, Hipo se paró de la roca y empezó a caminar.

…_Podemos intentarlo_

_Hermano, mi hermano…_

Acercándose a Chimuelo, este empezó a juga saltando, al escuchar la hermosa voz de su querido hermanito menor.

…_Tomemos un momento para mirar nuestro interior_

_Y decir que estamos dispuestos a darle al cariño una oportunidad_

_No somos tan diferentes como parece serlo_

_Ahí mucho más para mí de lo que tu vez ahí…_

Chimuelo se le acerco a Hipo, ronroneando como gato, froto su cabeza en el cuerpo de Hipo.

…_No quiero que sea así_

_Piensa en las consecuencias_

_No te des la vuelta ni te vayas…_

Recordando todo lo que paso cuando conoció a Chimuelo, siguió cantando, con el ser más importante para él, a su lado.

…_Hermano, mi hermano_

_Dime ¿Por qué estamos peleando?_

_¿No es la vida mucho mejor?_

_Si todos nos queremos el uno al otro_

_Podemos solo pretender_

_Que esta guerra nunca comenzó_

_Dime ¿Por qué?_

_Hermano, mi hermano…_

Jugando un poco con Chimuelo, siguió cantando, al momento que cerraba los ojos, tranquilo.

…_Dime ¿Por qué?..._

Y justamente cuando se empezaba a esconder el sol, llegaba a su final la canción.

…_Dime ¿Por qué estamos peleando?_

_No es la vida mucho mejor_

Volviendo a sentarse en la roca, junto con Chimuelo, para poder ver los últimos rayos de sol juntos.

…_Dime ¿Por qué estamos peleando?_

_¡Dime ¿Por qué?!_

_¿Por qué estamos peleando?_

Acabando de cantar, Hipo se recostó sobre Chimuelo que estaba detrás de él, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Te gusto amigo?- Pregunto Hipo con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados.

A lo cual Chimuelo respondió alegremente lamiendo un poco a Hipo al mismo tiempo que ronroneaba como gato.

-Me alegra que te gustara, ¿Quieres volar un rato?- Contesto y pregunto Hipo entre risas, dejando a un lado el instrumento.

Chimuelo muy alegre asintió, dejando que Hipo lo montara para comenzar su vuelo nocturno, el que los relajaba más que los otros.

Mientras que ellos iniciaban su vuelo; Bocón, Estoico y Astrid salían de su escondite (N/A: por otro poco y me olvido de ellos XD) aun en estado de shock y con la boca abierta por lo que habían visto y escuchado, les costaba creer que Hipo tuviera una voz tan hermosa junto con su talento para tocar aquel instrumento y que nadie en Berk, a excepción de Chimuelo, supiera de los talentos del joven. Aun sorprendidos, decidieron que era mejor irse, no querían que Hipo y Chimuelo se dieran cuenta que habían estado ahí, ninguno diría una sola palabra, al menos ya sabían que hacia Hipo el día que se desaparecía.

Al día siguiente, ya en la tarde, Hipo volvía del bosque junto con Chimuelo con una gran sonrisa , después de pasar a su casa y esconder de nuevo la caja en su habitación, se dijo junto con Chimuelo al gran salón, para comer algo; justamente cuando entraron de encontraron con su padre, Bocón y Astrid, comiendo juntos en la misma mesa, volteo a ver a Chimuelo con una gran sonrisa que fue correspondida, lentamente pero seguros se acerco a la mesa y ellos tres al ver a Hipo no pudieron evitar ponerse nerviosos.

-¡Hola!, ¿Cómo están?- Pregunta amablemente Hipo, con una gran sonrisa y Chimuelo a su lado.

-Hola Hipo, Chimuelo, bien ¿Y tú?- Respondieron todos de la mesa al mismo tiempo

-Bien gracias- Contesto Hipo alegre mientras se sentaba y Chimuelo se acostaba a su lado. – ¿Y?- Pregunto un poco ansioso Hipo.

-¿Qué hijo?- Pregunto Estoico.

- Si saben que son pésimos en el sigilo ¿verdad?, Chimuelo los escucho desde que Bocón nos empezó a seguir, pero, no le di importancia, al menos ya saben lo que hago una vez al me, así que, ¿Qué les pareció todo?- Pregunto alegremente Hipo al momento que cerraba los ojos y sonreía.

Lo único que se pudo escuchar y oír fue como los tres se ahogaban con la comida al verse descubiertos y además que los tres estaban muy, pero muy rojos, junto con una muy buena risa de parte de Hipo…

_Fin._

**¿Y?, que les pareció?**

**Sean sinceros y dejen sus comentarios, acepto de todo, muchas gracias por leer n.n**

Les vuelvo a dejar el Link de la canción watch?v=RrmSsWKGF5o la canción se llama Brother, my brother

**KYM n.n/**


End file.
